The Pen from the Negaverse
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Molly, Serena's best friend finds a tranformation pen on her pillow. Could she be a sailor scout?


****

The Pen From The Negaverse

It's been a week since Nephlyte died in Molly's arms. They never got to have a chocolate parfait together, which was something Molly dreamed about. She might as well keep dreaming, because she'll never see Neplyte again. If it hadn't been for Zoicite and her goons, Nephlyte would have had a chance.

Zoicite was watching Molly as she came home. "Poor Molly," Zoicite said with false grief, "maybe this pen will cheer her up." She held up a pen, something like what the Sailor Scouts use to transform. Zoicite left the pen on Molly's pillow with a message. "When Molly uses this pen, she will become a slave for the Negaverse!" She laughed wickedly and fled out of sight before Molly reached the porch.

"I'm home, Mother," Molly announced when she came in, "Mother?" Her mom was not around. "Hmm, she must be shopping today." She trecked up to her room, closed the door behind her and opened a desk drawer. Sighing, she picked up the piece of cloth she ripped from her pajamas to use as a bandage for Nephlyte's arm. "Oh, Nephlyte," Molly whispered, holding the bandage to her heart, "I miss you so much."

Trying to handle her tears, she walked to her bed and sat on the edge. She turned and saw the pen on her pillow. The pens the sailor scouts used were different. They were pink and with a gold ball and a ring. This pen from the Negaverse was black and bronze. "What is this?" she picked it up and began to feel a strange energy. 

Zoicite smiled, watching her, "Ah, yes! Perfect, now read the note. Read it and transform!"

"Why do I feel strange?" Molly asked herself. "A note, hmm, must be a present from Mother." She began reading the note: "Dearest Molly, this pen will give you magic powers. All you have to do is hold it and say 'Dark Comet Power' and you will change into a powerful being. You will be able to do anything you want. –Love, Nephlyte"

"Nephlyte!" Molly whispered. "Oh, Nephlyte!" She smiled at the note, "Even from heaven, he still cares." Not wasting another moment, she stood up, held the pen high and shouted, "Dark Comet Powerrrrr!" A black wind flew around her. Black shoes, like the ones Sailor Jupitor wears, covered her feet. Her uniform was black and purple and her tiara jem was a black pearl. Molly was surprised at herself. "I'm a super hero!" she gasped. She ran outside, not sure what to do or what to find, because she was so surprised.

As she ran, she was more surprised when Zoicite apeared overhead, "I see you used the pen, Dark Sailor Comet!" Zoicite laughed her anoying, high-pitched giggle,"I'm Zoicite, incase you've forgotten."

"What do you want?" Molly asked, "I don't want any trouble!" She gave a karate stance, that surprised her too!

"Oh, I'll give you trouble, Dark Sailor Comet," Zoicite growled, "because by using that pen, you are now under my conrol!"

"Now I remember you--Nephlyte told me about you." Molly said, pointing an accusing finger at her, "He died because of you!" she lept up to kick Zocite.

Zoicite laughed, holding her hand up and restraining Molly in midair with an unseen force, "I told you you're under my control! You're one of us now!" she flung Molly back without any effort. "Come with me quietly to the Negaverse and you won't get hurt!"

"Never!" Molly shouted, picking herself up, only to be knocked down again. Zoicite kept her down with a strong and evil dark energy. 

"You see, Dark Sailor Comet, you will side with us now. Queen Beryl will make you strong with evil."

"You're the one who's evil!" Sailor Jupitor snapped. Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury walked up.

"Molly, are you okay?" Sailor Moon cried.

"Serena, is that you?" Molly looked up, "I didn't know you were Sailor Moon!"

"Dark Sailor Comet, why don't take care of these sailor brats?" Zoicite asked.

"No, they're my friends!" Molly protested. "You can't make me do it!"

"Oh yes I can!" she held her hand over Molly and forced her to attack.

"Quick, get out of the way, I don't want to hurt you!" Molly cried in helplessness. She found herself waving her arms around her and shouting, "Dark Comet Asteroid Crush!" when she put her hands together a huge rock flung toward the scouts. The dodged in time.

"Get them, Dark Sailor Comet!" Zoicite ordered.

"Maybe I should get you!" Molly tried to make herself fight against Zocite, but found it impossible.

"Serena," Luna said, "use the wand on her!"

"Oh, right!" Sailor Moon stood up and circled the wand around, "Moon Healing Activation!" 

A white blast went though Molly, freeing her of her restraints. The black opal in her tiara changed into an alexandrite and her uniform changed from black and purple to purple and white.

Serena ran to Molly, "Molly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Molly replied.

"Not for long!" Zoicite snarled, she shot Serena away with a green lazer. She fell back in surprise and pain. "Queen Beryl will fix you!" she came behind Molly and disapeared with her to the Negaverse.

"Serena, help!" Molly shouted as they disapeared.

"Oh no, Molly!" Serena cried. "How are we suppoed to get to the Negaverse?"

"Let me try something," Sailor Mercury announced, pressing her earring. Her visor went around her eyes and she tried to pinpoint their location. "All I see is darkness, wait, I'm getting something…Aggggghhh!" she held her head as she crumpled to her knees.

"Mercury, what's the matter?" Mars asked, "what happened?"

"I can't get through. They're blocking us out!" She rubbed her head, "uhh, my head's throbbing!"

"Does that mean Molly will have to face Queen Beryl alone?" Sailor Moon asked, "Queen Beryl's a bad, evil, wicked person!"

"Then let's kick her butt!" Jupitor challenged, wrenching her fist, "Come on, I hate bad, evil, wicked people!"

"Hey," Mercury said, "let's just see how Molly handles this. Now that she's released from her spell, she should be fine, right?"

"Are you crazy?" Mars cried, "she's not a sailor scout!"

"She might be stronger than you think," Luna advized, "maybe she'll find a way out of this without our help. I sense that she's going to be okay."

"I hope you're right, Luna," Serena said.

***

"So, you're Dark Sailor Comet, aren't you?" Queen Beryl said, "My, what a pretty little girl."

"Pretty and little yes," Molly said with a sneer, "Dark, no!"

"We'll make you evil whether you like it or not!" Queen Beryl shouted.

"You can't turn me against my friends!" Molly argued harshly, "Sailor Moon will heal me again anyway!" 

"Oh, yes we can. Welcome to the Negaverse, young one."

Molly put her hands on her hips, "Nephlyte was right, you are bad people. You're nothing but traitors and because of you he died!"

"You brought him to his own death."

"That's not true!" Molly shot back. 

"Molllllyyyyy," a familiar voice filled the room.

"Nephlyte is that you?" Molly looked around, "where is he? Where are you keeping him?!" she shouted to the other Negaverse soldiers, but they were queit. Zoicite giggled silently.

Molly followed the sound. It came from a room, behind a large door. Slowly, she opened it and saw a room full of stars. It was the room Nephlyte was in when he used the power of the stars. Tiny specks of light, like the light that came from Nephlyte when he died, was floating in a corner of a room. 

"Nephlyte?" 

"Molly." The lights flickered.

She came to the lights, "you're alive?"

"Yes," they flickered again. The outlined Nephlyte's face. "I'm weak."

Molly wished she had Sailor Moon's wand to heal Nephlyte. But all she had was her sailor moon pen. It was now pink and gold, with a ball with a shooting star on it. It looked like the others. She came up with an idea. Holding her tranformation pen infront of her she said, "Comet Healing Activation." Just like the way Sailor Moon said when she healed Molly.

More lights came together to outline the rest of Nephlyte's body. A stream of light healed Nephlyte and he appeared in front of Molly. "Nephlyte!" Molly jumped into his arms, "You're alive!"

"Think you'll leave now?" Zoicite snapped. "Get them! Don't let them leave!"

Molly turned around, "Who says?" she said. She raised her hand up, "Comet Asteroid Crush!" the impact of the asteroid hurt the Negaverse soldiers with agonizing pain. 

Out of the room, Queen Beryl was back up, her hands circling her crystal ball, "where do you think you're going?" she said.

"I'll make a deal with you, Queen Beryl," Molly said. "I'll give you a comet crystal if you let us go."

"A comet crystal?" she raised an eyebrow. "Pah! I've heard of no such thing."

"That's because a comet crystal is so rare and powerful." Molly smiled, trying to sound persuasive. "Like a diamond." Using her comet power, she closed her hand and concentrated on making a crystal. She opened her hand to reveal a priceless gem. She held it out to her. "See? Don't make me use my attack on you."

"Hmm, a comet crystal." She picked up the crystal and looked it over closely. "You say it's powerful?"

"Oh yes," Molly said with a nod. "Even more so than that crystal ball of yours."

"Very well then," Queen Beryl said. "You may go. A shame you hadn't sided with us, Sailor Comet."

Molly took Nephlyte's hand, "Come with me?" she asked.

He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, "of course."

Molly smiled and said, "Comet Warp!" A large comet went under legs and they were headed back to Earth. "Hold on," she said to Nephlyte as she reached for his hands. "It's going to be some ride!"

Nephlyte held on all right! He held onto her very tight and didn't let go.

***

"Look," Sailor Jupitor said, pointing, "it's a shooting star!"

"No, wait, that's Molly!" Sailor Moon cried, "she did it!"

As Molly and Nephlyte entered the Earth's atmosphere and came closer to view, there was a loud KA-BOOM! The comet crystal Molly gave Queen Beryl was actally a time bomb and Queen Beryl began screaming, "Aaughh! You sailor brats! I'll get you! I'll get you if it's the last thing I'll do!"

The comet landed on the ground and Sailor Comet and Nephlyte stepped of the Comet.

"Molly," Sailor Moon said, "I didn't know you were a sailor scout!"

"I wasn't, Sailor Moon," Molly said, "the transofmration pen came from the Negaverse. They tried to turn me against you and make me evil, but they couldn't. Even under Zoicite's control, I couldn't make myself hurt you guys."

"Welcome to the sailor scouts, just the same!" Luna said, "We could use you in the group."

"Yeah, great going, Sailor Comet!" Sailor Jupitor said with a smile, "the more the merrier!"

"I think we should get going now," Sailor Moon said.

"Since when do you go to bed early?" Mars demanded.

"Shh--," Sailor Moon whispered, "I think Molly wants some time along with Nephlyte!"

The sailor scouts left Molly with Nephlyte. "I'm surprised you lived," Molly said, brushing her arms across his chest, "You died in my arms, not more than a week ago."

"Some how I was brought back to the Negaverse." Nephlyte said, cupping her face in his hand. "And I was in the same room where I receive power from the stars. I guess the stars kept me alive. I couldn't do anything, it was like I was in a deep sleep."

"Are you all right?" Molly asked.

Nephlyte answered her by wrapping her his arms around her, "I am now," and he bent down to kiss her.--Her first ever. "Now, how about that chocolate parfaite?"

End


End file.
